


ILYM

by Sagasimon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagasimon/pseuds/Sagasimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dylan and Tyler are tired of their relationship being secret, time to tell the whole world!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ILYM

Dylan tried to be as quiet as possible while entering Tyler's condo, it was a middle of the night after all. He managed to break free from his duties earlier than he thought so he boarded the first available plane to LA in a rush to get back home.

The place was dark and silent, the only light coming from underneath the bedroom door. The idiot must've fallen asleep with the bedside lamp on again, Dylan thought affectionately. He left his luggage and shoes in the hall and quietly peeked into the room. Yup, Tyler was totally out of it, half sitting against the bed's headboard, his glasses hanging from his nose and some magazine splayed against his chest.

Dylan tiptoed over to the bed and crouched down next to it. He gently adjusted the thick, black frames on Tyler's face and placed a small kiss in the corner of his mouth. And then another one on the tip of his nose, and then the cheek, and the forehead and he continued to pepper him with kisses until he felt the man stirring under his ministrations.

"Whu...?"

"Hey there sleepy head."

"D? What time is it? Actually, what day is it?" Tyler's voice was all raspy and gruff, eyes still a little bit unfocused.

"Around two in the morning, Sunday night."

"Weren't you supposed to come back tomorrow evening?"

"Awwww, I missed you too."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

Instead of replying Dylan just climbed on the bed and octopused himself around Tyler, knocking the magazine aside and burying his face in Tyler's neck. He immediately found himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms and sighed happily.

Tyler smelled like sleep, all musky and comfortable, and Dylan felt all the tension and stress seep out of him. It was good to be back home.

"I wanted to wake you up with a blowie but didn't want to risk a nosebleed." He snorted.

"I'll never live it down, will I?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Nope. I'm gonna remind you of it till the day I die."

"Well, I'm awake now..."

"Nuh uh, I'm comfy and not moving from this position."

"Fine, I can work with that." He slid his hand from Dylan's back to his left butt cheek and squeezed playfully. Dylan squirmed under the touch and his hips involuntarily jutted forward, grinding against Tyler's thigh.

"Oh look, you moved."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Making out with Tyler was one of Dylan's favourite things ever. The way his tongue explored every corner of his mouth, the scratch of the stubble against his skin, those little moans of pleasure he made, absolute best.

They eventually had to pause to catch their breath. Somehow Dylan ended up between Tyler's legs, which also was one of his favourite things ever.

"Just so you know, I don't think I have energy for anything adventurous tonight."

"Oh damn, I was thinking we could try it upside down."

"Oh ha ha smartass." He smacked Tyler's arm.

"Just lay down and let me take care of you, how about that?"

"Yeah?"

"Just flip on your back and enjoy."

Dylan didn't need to be told twice.

 

***

 

Dylan wasn't entirely sure what he liked best, the actual sex with Tyler or the afterglow with all the languid kisses and hands lazily roaming around each other's naked, spent bodies. He felt boneless and kinda floaty every time. And really, really happy.

"You know, people say that once you get out of the honeymoon phase your sex life becomes boring. So does it mean we're still in it? Or does it mean it's not true?" He rubbed his cheek on Tyler's hairy chest. Thank fuck no one ordered him to wax it anymore.

"Who cares, go to sleep."

Usually Dylan would keep on, if only just to annoy Tyler whose brain pretty much went into a coma-like state after sex, but not this time. He was tired and jet lagged and needed as much rest as he could get before he had to go back to work,

"Yeah, yeah, we're going to sleep."

"I love you." Tyler whispered against his hair.

"I love you more."

It made Tyler chuckle, as always.

"Every single time D. Can't you like, at least once, say it back like a normal person?"

"Nope."

"Idiot."

"Mmmmm, night Hoechy."

"Night."

 

***

 

He woke up to Tyler nuzzling at the back of his neck. Of course he ended up being the little spoon.

"Mornin'" He muttered sleepily while glancing at the clock. It was past noon already, he must have been really exhausted. He couldn't remember the last time he slept for over five hours.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

"Yeah." He let out a content grunt and snuggled closer to the warm body behind him.

Damn but he wanted this, them, everyday for the rest of his life. Not only when they could sneak out behind everyone's back.

"Tyler?" He felt the arm around his waist tense, he only used Tyler's full name during most serious conversations.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking... It's been over five years now and I'm really tired of hiding, you know?"

"You mean... You wanna...?"

Dylan sighed and turn around so they could talk face to face.

"It's just...  In London, you should've been there with me. I'm sick of pretending and making excuses..." He tenderly stroked Tyler's cheek. He wanted to be able to do it in public. Not that they were overly keen on PDA in front of people, but it would have been nice to have that option.

"I want everyone to know you're off the market." He half joked and trailed his fingers against Tyler's nose, his lips and smiled when they got nipped at.

"It's a big decision D."

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want to hide it anymore."

They kept it quiet for Dylan's benefit anyway, with the blooming career in Hollywood he had going it was a huge risk to come out, but then again what did it all mean if you couldn't openly share it with those you loved?

Their families and closest friends already knew and were very supportive, well, maybe except for Tyler's mum but she was slowly coming around, and in the end why should they care about anyone else's opinion?

Dylan wasn't naive, he knew it would have a huge impact on their lives and probably put an additional strain on their relationship but wasn't it worth it? Being able to hold hands whenever they wanted, go on dates without having to pretend they were nothing more than friends, maybe even officially move in together, as partners?

"So, the Oscar Gala is in a week..."

"Are you suggesting...?"

"Be my plus one?"

Tyler let out a huff.

"Trust you to wanna do it with a big bang."

Dylan just shrugged.

"Why not? At least we'll look good doing it, all dressed up." He grinned at Tyler and leaned in for a chaste kiss.

"As long as you're completely sure D. I'm ready when you are."

"Yeah, I know, let's do this."

 

***

 

The whole drive to the Oscars was nerve wracking for Dylan. He kinda wanted to be there already and get it over with but then he kinda didn't want to either. God, he hated public appearances.

If not for Tyler's grounding hand on his knee the whole time, he'd probably tell the driver to turn around and take him home.

"Stop pulling on it, you'll ruin it."

"Huh?"

"Your tie, you keep pulling on it."

"Oh. Sorry."

Tyler just let out a heavy sigh.

"Listen D, it's not too late to change your mind, I can always just stay in the car..."

Dylan just gaped. Tyler Hoechlin, forever the king of the selfless.

"I'll pretend you did not just say that!"

"You're freaking out. I just don't want you to have any regrets."

"I'm just nervous, ok?" He covered Tyler's hand with his own and squeezed. "The only thing I regret is not doing it sooner." Like he knew Tyler had wanted, but never pushed the issue. Always putting Dylan's needs before his.

God, he didn't deserve this man.

The car pulled to a stop and Dylan felt his mouth go dry. He smoothed the non existent wrinkles on his jacket and turned to face Tyler.

"Ok, this is it. We're here. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god..."

Tyler just grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into a quick, reassuring kiss.

"I'll be right beside you." He said with an encouraging smile.  

"I love you."

"I love you more."

Touché.

  
  
  


 


End file.
